


Russisches Roulette

by eurydike



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q hat etwas Gefährliches an sich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russisches Roulette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Russian Roulette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646572) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 
  * A translation of [Russian Roulette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646572) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



In Portugal bricht Q einem Mann mit einer Leichtigkeit den Nacken, die von lebenslanger Erfahrung zeugt.

Es geht sehr schnell. Bond atmet immer noch schwer, seine Muskeln tun so weh, wie sie es vor einem Jahr noch nicht getan hätten. Er kommt gerade um die Ecke, die Walther in seiner Hand schweißnass und sein ganzer Körper vor Konzentration angespannt.

Der Körper des Mannes fällt zu Boden. Seine Waffe schlittert Bond direkt vor die Füße wie ein unverpacktes Geschenk.

Q ist nur leicht zerzaust – am Kragen seines Hemds hat es einen kleinen Blutfleck.

„Sie sind spät, 007“, sagt Q.

________________________________________

Es ist drei Uhr früh und die Q-Abteilung ist fast leer. Bond schiebt die Handfeuerwaffe über die Tischplatte und sieht, wie Q ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwendet und sie in die Hand nimmt.

Mit der anderen Hand tippt Q immer noch. „Wie geht’s Ihrem Arm?“

„Ist immer noch dran“, sagt Bond.

Q brummt milde. „Wider Erwarten.“

Bond sagt nichts. Er ergreift die Gelegenheit, sich Q eingehend anzusehen. Vor Portugal hat er Q immer für bare Münze genommen: feingliedrig, pingelig, mit einer gewissen Blässe von der endlosen Reihe von Bildschirmen. Man kann sich Qs filigrane Finger an den Tasten eines Konzertpianos vorstellen. Aber man erwartet sie nicht wirklich um den Hals eines Menschen. Q sieht nicht aus wie jemand, der töten könnte.

„In den meisten Kulturen“, sagt Q schließlich und sieht dazu nicht auf, „gilt es als unhöflich, zu starren.“

„Lassen Sie sich von mir zum Essen einladen.“

„Sie sollten sich erst mal eine Uhr kaufen. Es ist drei Uhr früh.“

Bond lässt eine Hand in seine Hosentasche gleiten. „Wir könnten das Essen auch auslassen und gleich zum nächsten Punkt übergehen.“

Q wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und sieht dann wieder weg.

„Bedaure“, erklärt ihm Q nach einer kurzen Pause, „mit Ihnen zu schlafen ist für mich nur halb so spannend, wie dieses Codierungsprotokoll fertigzustellen.“

„Sie könnten auch zweimal mit mir schlafen“, sagt Bond. „Die doppelte Portion gleicht die Diskrepanz vielleicht aus.“

Q kräuselt die Lippen. Sein Mund ist klein, wortgewandt und entmutigend, perfekt für trockene Witzeleien über eine Leitung hinweg oder für Gesprächsrunden mit Diplomaten bei einem offiziellen Essen.

„Sie verschwinden jetzt besser“, sagt Q. „Oder ich werde Sie _erschießen_.“

Vor einem Monat noch hätte Bond darüber gelacht.

Aber jetzt weiß er es besser.

________________________________________

Q hat etwas Gefährliches an sich.

Es liegt tief in ihm vergraben, ein kleiner Funke eingehüllt in die harmlosen Schichten seines Mantels. Niemand außer Bond merkt es. Wenn Q eine fremde Botschaft in Monaco mit einem einzigen Knopfdruck in die Luft jagt, glüht ein unerwartetes Feuer in seinen Augen. Er fletscht die Zähne, und die sind sehr scharf.

Bond schaut zu, wie Q auf dem Arbeitstisch sein neues Gewehr zusammensetzt.

„Mit einem bis auf 1,645 Meter genauen Zielfernrohr.“ Q lässt den Bolzen geübt und geschmeidig zuschnappen. „Das ist ein Prototyp, gehen Sie also bitte behutsam damit um. Wenn Sie es kaputt machen, sage ich M, er soll es von Ihrem Gehalt abziehen. Und ich verspreche Ihnen, das wird wehtun.“

„Wissen Sie, wie man es bedient?“ fragt Bond.

„Selbstverständlich.“

Bond betrachtet, fast ohne nachzudenken, die geschmeidige Neigung von Qs Nacken. „Dann zeigen Sie’s mir.“

„Was, hier drin? Da sind Kameras, 007.“

„Und Sie hatten natürlich noch nie mit Kameras zu tun.“

Einen Moment lang leuchten Qs dunkle Augen hell auf. Bond sieht das Potential darin: die nur Sekundenbruchteile ausmachende Hitze der Rebellion. Die Speisung der MI6-Kameras außer Kraft zu setzen, ist tabu.

Dann schielt Q zur Seite und der Moment ist vorbei. „Sie üben wirklich einen ganz schlechten Einfluss aus, wissen Sie.“

„Ich weiß“, sagt Bond.

Bei Nacht beherrscht Q jeden einzelnen von Bonds Träumen. Da ist das dünne, zerbrechliche Handgelenk, die kantige Linie des Kinns, diese bestimmte Krümmung des Mundes, die dann auftritt, wenn Q mit dem Gedanken spielt, etwas Schreckliches zu tun. Bond möchte mit der Zunge schmecken, wie Qs Puls einen Sprung macht. Dann diese hellen, tüchtigen Hände, die schon ganze Regierungen gestürzt haben. Nach all den Jahren sollte Bond es wirklich besser wissen, aber nur darum geht es: James Bond wird dauernd von Dingen angezogen, die ihn zerstören könnten.

Er ertappt sich dabei, dass er sagt: „Ich warte immer noch, dass Sie meine Einladung zum Essen annehmen.“

„Aber leider“, sagt Q und händigt ihm seinen Pass aus, „geht Ihr Flug nach Amsterdam in weniger als einer Stunde.“

________________________________________

Ein Teil von Bond hat immer gewusst, dass Vesper ihn verraten würde. Er hat es von Anfang an gespürt. Hat es in ihren kühn blitzenden Augen gelesen und in ihrem schönen, unbeeindruckten Lächeln.

Er ließ es trotzdem darauf ankommen. Nur darin lag der Nervenkitzel.

Manchmal fragt er sich, wie er und Q sterben werden. Vielleicht durch eine USBV, und Qs Stimme wird zusammen mit den Flammen in seinem Ohr verschrumpeln. Oder möglicherweise durch eine Kugel, die sich ihm ins Herz bohrt. Da sind Millionen von Dingen, die schief gehen könnten, und Bond spürt, wie ihm beim Gedanken daran das Herz schneller schlägt, sein Mund ganz trocken wird und seine Hände verzweifelt zu kribbeln beginnen.

Das Begehren ist so stark, dass Bond kaum mehr atmen kann.

________________________________________

Schlüssel werden auf den Tisch im Eingangsbereich gelegt und das Licht wird eingeschaltet.

Bond kann Papier rascheln hören – Q sieht sich seine Post durch. Dazu summt Q leise eine unerkennbare Melodie. Ein Schatten fällt durch die Tür, gemächlich, arglos, gefolgt vom Knistern von Stoff, als Q den Mantel auszieht.

Einen Augenblick später hält Q Bond eine Waffe an den Kopf.

Bond kann Qs Haltung nur bewundern. Da ist gar nichts Amateurhaftes daran. Daumen vorn, Ellenbogen hinten, der Lauf ganz ruhig. 

Aber der eigentliche Schlüssel ist die klinische, feste Ruhe in Qs Augen. 

Sie stehen fast eine Ewigkeit so da.

„Sie können die jetzt runter nehmen“, sagt Bond schließlich.

„Kann ich das?“, sagt Q und tut rein gar nichts. Sein Gesicht wird zur Hälfte von der Lampe aus dem Eingangsbereich beschienen. Er sieht aus, als käme er aus einer anderen Welt. „Der letzte Q wurde von einem Doppelnull-Agenten abgemurkst.“

„Weil er die Regeln gebrochen hatte.“

„Oh, ist das alles“, sagt Q.

Bond lächelt, aber es kommt nicht von Herzen. „Schlechtes Gewissen?“

„Schwerlich.“

Q lässt die Hand mit der Pistole sinken und streckt stattdessen die andere aus – das Licht geht an. Q sieht steif und zugeknöpft aus und Bond will nichts mehr als ihn auseinanderzunehmen, zu sehen, wie die Selbstbeherrschung aus den dunklen Augen schwindet, und zu hören, wie sein eigener Name köstlich beißend über Qs Lippen kommt. Er will schneiden und geißeln und reißen. Da steckt in Monster in Q, das er ködern will.

„Den habe ich aufgehoben“, sagt Q und deutet auf das unweigerliche Glas, das Bond in der Hand hält. „Wenn Sie sich das nächste Mal veranlasst sehen, meinen Alkoholvorrat zu plündern, sagen Sie mir vorher Bescheid.“

„Da gibt’s kaum etwas zu plündern“, sagt Bond. „Ich habe beinahe das Gefühl, dass da schon jemand vor mir dran war.“

Q sagt nichts.

„Weiß M, dass Sie trinken?“

„Nein“, sagt Q getragen. „Und wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist, bleibt das auch so. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, wenn Sie keinen besseren Grund haben, hier in meiner Wohnung zu sein...“

„Gehen Sie mit mir ins Bett“, sagt Bond.

Qs Augen blitzen ungläubig auf. „Wie bitte?“

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Ich sage es nicht noch einmal.“

„Sie sind in meine Wohnung eingedrungen, nur um mich zu bitten, mit Ihnen zu schlafen?“

Bond nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Sieht ganz so aus, oder?“

Q kneift die Augen zusammen. Bond sieht, wie sich Qs Finger am Griff der Pistole kurz anspannen. Es sieht so aus wie bei einer Katze, die sich bereit macht, die Krallen zu zeigen. Prickelnde Vorfreude überkommt Bond.

„Sie sind sich Ihrer Selbst sehr sicher, 007“, sagt Q nach einer Weile. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass es da eine Regel gibt, die besagt, dass sich ein Quartiermeister nicht mit seinen Agenten einlassen darf.“

„Und natürlich befolgen Sie immer die Regeln“, sagt Bond.

Qs Lippen krümmen sich wie eine Klinge. Die Pistole fällt zu Boden und Q macht einen Schritt nach vorn. An der geraden Haltung seiner Schultern und daran, wie er sich mit der feuchten Zunge über die Unterlippe leckt, kann man sehen, was er vor hat.

„Etwas, das wir gemein zu haben scheinen“, sagt Q.

________________________________________

„Nein“, zischt Q und stößt Bond kraftvoll an die Schultern. Ihm ruht eine unerwartete Kraft inne. Bond zischt zurück, gibt aber dem Impuls nach und dreht sich gemeinsam mit Q um.

Qs Hand schießt hervor und packt Bond am Handgelenk.

„Ich denke, ich möchte Sie gerne nach unten drücken, 007.“

Bonds Hüften zittern. Q über ihm und um ihn herum ist eng, perfekt und nicht zu übersehen.

„Scheiße“, flüstert Bond. Ein Schauer läuft durch seinen ganzen Körper. „Scheiße, _ja_.

________________________________________

„Moneypenny hat mich vor Ihnen gewarnt“, teilt Q ihm mit.

Bond befindet sich in einem unterirdischen Parkhaus in Kuala Lumpur. An der Decke flackert eine kaputte Glühbirne. Die Hitze, die im Sommer hier herrscht, ist feucht, sie dämpft die Sinne und sorgt dafür, dass einem ständig irgendwie schwindlig ist. Aber Qs Stimme erklingt trotz des für gewöhnlich durch die Betonmassen, unter denen Bond sich gerade aufhält, hervorgerufenen schlechten Empfangs glasklar.

Bond hält seine Waffe schussbereit und bewegt sich vorsichtig um einen geparkten Wagen herum. „Das ist sehr fair von ihr.“

„Offensichtlich denkt sie, dass das mit uns böse endet. Bildlich gesprochen.“

„Tja, dann ist die ein kluges Mädchen“, murmelt Bond in sein Mundstück.

Q brummt. Das scheint er immer zu tun, wenn er zufrieden ist.

„Natürlich“, sagt Q, „Ihre Akte ist nicht wirklich beruhigend. Sie lassen Leichen zurück, wo immer Sie auch hingehen, hmm? Da steht auch, dass einer Ihrer früheren Gegner in einem Fass Öl ertränkt wurde.“

„Problem?“

„Für einen gewöhnlichen Menschen wäre es das.“

„Aber Sie sind kein gewöhnlicher Mensch“, sagt Bond. „Oder?“

Q lacht. „Nein, zu Ihrem Glück nicht.“

________________________________________

Es ist Dienstag und der MI6 geht in Flammen auf.

Bond ist im Gebäude, als es passiert. Die Explosion dröhnt durch die Q-Abteilung, die Scheiben bersten aus jedem einzelnen Fenster und das Glas wird wie Diamanten auf den Fußweg unten gestreut. Der Evakuierungsalarm heult los und die Sprinkler schalten sich ein. Bald ist Bond nass bis auf die Haut.

Auf den ersten Gedanken, der ihm kommt, auf den ersten Namen, der ihm durch den Kopf geht, ist er nicht vorbereitet.

Zwei Gänge, die zur Q-Abteilung führen, stehen in Brand. Im dritten ist der Rauch so dick, dass Bond die Augen tränen, selbst wenn er am Boden kriecht. Er kann kaum mehr als zwei Meter weit sehen. Ruß legt sich ihm auf die Zunge. Er ist auf halbem Weg zu Qs Büro, als jemand mit schnellen Schritten aus der Dunkelheit heraus geschossen kommt, über ihn stolpert und in voller Länge zu Boden geht.

„Verficktverdammte Scheiße“, erklingt Qs Stimme.

Bond streckt die Hände nach hinten aus und schnappt sich Qs vertrauten Knöchel. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Q entschlüpft seinem Griff. Seine Haare stehen ihm in alle Richtungen ab und im einen Ärmel seines Cardigans hat es ein großes Brandloch. Eine tiefe Schnittwunde an seiner Wange sondert träge Blut ab. Er ist voller Ruß – an den Hosenbeinen, den Schuhen, unter den Nägeln.

Er sieht wild aus, und Bond hat im ganzen Leben noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen.

„Sie sind immer zuverlässig dort, wo Sie nicht sein sollten“, sagt Q. Seine Stimmt ist vom Rauch ganz heiser und rau. „Sollten Sie nicht in Täbris sein?“

„Sie haben sich verbrannt“, sagt Bond.

„Das ist nichts. Kommen Sie.“ Q kämpft sich wieder auf die Beine. „Die Decke stürzt gleich ein.“

Beim Rennen stellt Bond es sich vor. Das kreischende Bersten des Betons um sie herum, das ohrenbetäubende Quietschen von Holz und Gestein. Die Luft ist heiß und mürbe und Bond fragt sich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn das Feuer ihnen hinterherjagen und sie überwältigen würde – und er weiß, dass es weh tun würde, aber was für eine Art zu sterben.

„Hören Sie auf, darüber nachzudenken, wie wir sterben werden“, murmelt Q neben ihm.

„Denken Sie denn nie darüber nach?“

„Wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß ist, dass es tatsächlich eintreffen könnte, nicht, nein.

Bond lacht. Er weiß nicht einmal, warum eigentlich. Unter seinen Rippen pocht das Adrenalin. Er schaut zur Seite – Qs Blut bildet einen hellen Streifen auf dessen Haut – und denkt, wenn die Decke einstürzt, bin ich genau da, wo ich sein will.

________________________________________

„Hören Sie auf“, sagt Q und zieht ihm mit der Zeitung eins über. „Man darf nur dann mit der Ausrüstung spielen, wenn man dazu befugt ist. Sonst kann man mich nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn Sie aus Versehen Ihre Innereien auf der ganzen Wand verspritzen.“

Bond duckt sich, um ihn zu küssen. Es spielt keine Rolle, dass die ganze Q-Abteilung sie anstarrt.

„Sie sind meine Zyanidkapsel“, murmelt Bond an Qs Mund.

„Wie romantisch“, sagt Q. „Ich denke, darüber hätte ihr Psychologe einiges zu sagen.“

„Und was sagen _Sie_?“

Q lächelt ihn an. Es ist ein hartes, schroffes Lächeln, und die Begierde in Bonds Bauch wird stärker, als ihm Q mit dem Fingernagel über den Adamsapfel fährt. Q hat etwas Gefährliches an sich und genauso das mag er.

„Ich denke, 007“, sagt Q, „dass Sie mir ein Essen schulden.“


End file.
